Born a Viking, Raised a Dragon
by UnbrokenTargaryen
Summary: What if Cloudjumper had taken Hiccup instead of Valka on that fateful night? Hiccup grew alongside Toothless, and together they will do anything in their power to finally make peace between the two warring races. (Hiccstrid in later chapters with lots of Stalka)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A New Life**

"Hiccup!" Valka cried out as she ran into her home. She watched in mute horror as the giant Stormcutter stood over her infant son's bassinet. She looked for anything that could help her kill the thing before it harmed her son. Her eyes narrowed onto the sword on the wall, and she immediately grabbed a hold of it. She started walking slowly towards the Dragon and her son. When she heard a sound she wasn't expecting. Laughter.

Her baby boy, Hiccup, was laughing. She stopped and stared at the owl like Dragon, and saw what it really was. Harmless. She saw that it was slowly rocking her son, and never before had she seen such an act, but before she could put the sword down the Dragon turned its gaze towards her. The Dragon's eyes turned to slits when it saw the sword, and before Valka could throw it to the ground. The fire had already been unleashed from the creatures throat. Immediately igniting the building, and Hiccup started to cry for his mother. Valka tried to get through the flames and to her son, but she couldn't.

She watched as the Dragon turned back towards the bassinet, and before Valka could blink it took a hold of him. "Hiccup!" She screamed as the Stormcutter took off with her only son. Almost immediately Stoick burst through the door brandishing his axe, but immediately dropped them when he saw his wife sobbing on the floor.

"Val what is it. What's wrong?" He asked, but then he turned his head towards the now knocked over bassinet, and immediately knew what happened.

"I-It took him Stoick. Our baby is gone!" Valka sobbed and Stoick wrapped his arms around his grieving wife. He bowed his head as he felt tears fall down his face. He only held is wide tighter to him, and he vowed to kill every last Dragon he saw. If it meant that no one else in his village had to go through this.

"I'm here Val, I'm here everything will be fine I promise," Stoick said softly as he hugged his sobbing wife, and stared up at the starry night sky. He just hopped he could keep that promise.

* * *

While miles away a Stormcutter also known as Cloudjumper flew towards his sanctuary. He flew with a group of other dragons towards Dragon Mountain. He held the infant close to his chest as he flew, but that didn't stop the crying. Cloudjumper knew that it would take a while for the infant boy to stop crying, but he was fine with that. Cloudjumper just hoped the Alpha would allow him to have the infant as his own Hatchling.

Cloudjumper swooped down towards the ocean, and he flew through the many twists and turns of Dragon Mountain. He felt the infant shiver and Cloudjumper immediately pulled the infant tighter into his body. He didn't want the child to get hypothermia. He was about to swoop down to the last tunnel. When something caught his eye. It was barely distinguishable in the shadows, but Cloudjumper knew something was definitely there. With a quick turn in direction he swooped down to the ledge, and saw that the object was an egg. Black as night, and Cloudjumper immediately knew what type of egg it was, but he didn't understand what it would be doing all the way out here. Though he wouldn't leave the poor thing to die. So he gently scooped the egg up in his back paw, and took off down the tunnel.

Cloudjumper soon emerged into the large space that was Dragon Mountain. The ceiling made of beautiful ice. While the floor was filled with ferns and grass, and a beautiful lake. While in the middle of that lake lay their Alpha. The almighty Bewilderbeast. Cloudjumper swooped and gently put the egg down before landing on his hind legs. He held the infant gently in his arms.

 **"Yes Cloudjumper?"** A wise but kind voice asked, and immediately Cloudjumper bowed as best as he could.

 **"My Alpha, I am here to ask for permission to take a infant human in as my own,"** Cloudjumper stated, and he heard the Bewilderbeast chuckle softly.

 **"My child you not need to ask me that. My sanctuary is for anyone that needs a home to call their own. A place where lost souls can finally become whole again, but if it's an answer you want. Than yes you have my permission, but I see an egg beside you child. What of that?"** The Bewilderbeast said, and Cloudjumper sagged in relief. Before answering the question.

 **"I found the egg on a ledge in one of the tunnels. I didn't want to it to perish so I took it,"** Cloudjumper responded evenly, and he watched as the Bewilderbeast think about his response.

 **"Than you will take care of that Hatchling as well. Now what are the names of the two new Hatchling's to our sanctuary?"** The Bewilderbeast asked, and Cloudjumper started to think about the names. He knew that arguing with the Alpha about taking the egg in would be pointless, because he would have taken the egg in anyways, but he didn't know what to the name the Hatchling's. Before he know exactly what to call them.

 **"My Alpha I will call the human infant Hiccup, respecting his mother's choice, and I will call the Night Fury Hatchling Toothless,"** Cloudjumper stated proud of himself for coming up the names. He could sense that the egg was a male, and he hoped he was right.

 **"Good and strong names. Now I must ask you why you stole the infant child Cloudjumper,"** The Bewilderbeast said and immediately Cloudjumper nodded in understanding.

 **"Because, he wasn't afraid of me. He looked at me and I felt like I was staring at a wise old man, and not an infant. So when his mother attacked with a sword I reacted. I ignited the house, and took the infant with me. I don't fully understand why, but I can feel that this young boy is special,"** Cloudjumper explained and the Bewilderbeast seemed to accept his answer.

 **"Alright Cloudjumper, I believe you will be an excellent father to these two, but my only restriction is that you may not mate until these mature,"** The Bewilderbeast stated and Cloudjumper nodded in understanding.

 **"I won't my Alpha I promise,"** Cloudjumper said with another bow. Which caused Hiccup's head to raise a little, and immediately the infant started to giggle and reached towards the King Dragon. The Bewilderbeast looked at the child with kind eyes before turning his attention back to Cloudjumper.

 **"Take good care of them Cloudjumper,"** The Bewilderbeast ordered and Cloudjumper immediately nodded.

 **"I will my Alpha I promise,"** Cloudjumper said with conviction, and the Bewilderbeast nodded before submerging underwater once again. With a sigh Cloudjumper turned his attention back to the infant and the egg, and he only know wondered what he was doing.

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked it. Hopefully this story will be unique and not a cliché, and there's a reason why Toothless is still in his egg. I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Learning How to Raise a Human Infant**

 **1.) Sleepless Night**

The sounds of Hiccup's crying carried throughout Cloudjumper's cave, and the Stormcutter had no idea what to do to make it stop. Though Hiccup's insistent crying wasn't his only problem. Toothless had hatched not to long ago, and was immediately taken with Hiccup. Already acting the part of a protective brother. Which meant that a crying Hiccup caused Toothless to grow agitated, and it made him whimper loudly. The only thing that was on Cloudjumper's side right now was the fact that his cave was rather far from anyone else's.

Cloudjumper went over to Hiccup, and gently nuzzled him. He gently rocked the young boy in his make shift cradle. That Cloudjumper had made out of leaves and vines. **"Shh, go to sleep little one. I will be here to protect you,"** Cloudjumper said softly with a small croon. Hiccup seemed to stare at the large Stormcutter for a moment. Before he started to gurgle and reach his hands out towards him. Cloudjumper continued to rock the makeshift cradle until Hiccup started to drift off. The small boy made a soft sighing noise before finally falling asleep.

Cloudjumper watched in what could only be seen as fatherly love. He watched as Toothless started to slowly walk towards them both. Before hopping into the cradle, and before Cloudjumper could scold him. Hiccup snuggled up to Toothless and Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup. The two seemed content with being near one another, and Cloudjumper wasn't going to contradict that. So with a soft sigh Cloudjumper laid down to sleep. He just hoped there wouldn't be any big problems with taking care of Hiccup.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 **2.) Finding Something To Eat**

Cloudjumper regurgitated the fish he had caught that morning in front of his sons, and sat back to watch them eat. He watched as Toothless didn't seem to have a problem with the slimy food, but Hiccup seemed to just be looking at it. The poor boy seemed to be more confused than anything.

 **"You eat it Hiccup. It's squishy because you have no teeth,"** Cloudjumper said softly while pushing some of the salmon towards Hiccup, but Hiccup turned his head away. Which caused Cloudjumper to frown in confusion. **"Come on Hiccup you need to eat something."** Cloudjumper once again urged his son, but Hiccup didn't budge. Cloudjumper sat back on his hind leg in confusion. A Deadly Nadder flying nearby saw the scene and decided to help. With ease she landed nearby the Stormcutter.

 **"I've heard that human children as old as this one only drink milk,"** The Nadder said softly, and Cloudjumper turned to look at her. He wasn't even going to ask how she knew that.

 **"Do you know where I can find some?"** Cloudjumper asked.

 **"Yes, and by the way I am Paradise,"** The Nadder, Paradise, introduced and Cloudjumper smiled slightly.

 **"Cloudjumper,"** He responded and Paradise nodded her head, and then gestured for him to follow. Cloudjumper gently picked up Hiccup and allowed Toothless to get on his neck before following. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

oOo

Cloudjumper swept through the sky towards a small village that was a ways away from Dragon Mountain. Toothless sat on his neck with his mouth wide open, and tongue sticking out. Cloudjumper was reminded of dog when thinking of him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. While Hiccup was nestled safely between Toothless and Cloudjumper. The young boy seemed to enjoy the wind on his face. Which Cloudjumper was glad for. Paradise seemed to find the odd family amusing as she led them towards the farm, but she didn't comment on it.

Cloudjumper had never really seen a Viking Farm before, and had never really cared to observe one before, but he was glad his newfound friend had. He swooped slowly when he first caught sight of the farm, and Paradise was beside him in an instant.

 **"There's a healthy looking goat right there,"** She said gesturing with her snout to the field. With said animal grazing calmly. **"Now we only have to bring it back to Dragon Mountain, and then we're in the clear, but watch out for the Vikings."** She continued, and Cloudjumper nodded in understanding. With natural stealth the two dragon's flew down to the clearing. It had been a mutual agreement that Cloudjumper would be watch. While Paradise would go and get the goat.

Cloudjumper watched as Paradise swooped down into the clearing, and quickly snatched up the goat. Who kept chewing on the grass in its mouth. Cloudjumper saw that Toothless was staring at his surrounding with amazement, but before the little Dragon could hop off him. Cloudjumper shot back into the air with Paradise close by.

 **"You are very stealthy,"** Cloudjumper commented, and Paradise seemed to take the praise wholeheartedly.

 **"Thank you Cloudjumper, I appreciate the compliment,"** Paradise responded, and Cloudjumper nodded before turning his attention back to the flight at hand.

oOo

The goat seemed completely fine with being so close to fire breathing creatures. Which was a little amusing to Cloudjumper. He watched as Hiccup was lifted up by Toothless. Who had grown substantially in a short amount of time. Cloudjumper watched as Hiccup drank from the goat. Paradise was watching nearby with a softness in her eyes. When a thought struck Cloudjumper that made him confused.

 **"Don't you have a mate Paradise?"** He asked with confusion laced in his voice.

 **"No, I don't,"** She responded softly while looking at the ground. Seemingly sensing his confused gaze she elaborated. **"I'm sort of the social outcast among my species. Don't ask me why because I couldn't tell you, but I am. Which makes males not look at me as being a prospect for a potential mate."**

 **"I'm sorry Paradise. No one should have to go through that,"** Cloudjumper said sincerely, and Paradise simply nodded. Before a thought so absurd struck Cloudjumper, and with a nervous air he offered his proposition. **"Why don't you become a part of our weird family."**

Immediately Paradise turned to stare at him, and Cloudjumper realized how absurd his offer must have actually been, but before he could react Paradise was nuzzling him. Before pulling back and staring at him with bright eyes.

 **"Thank you so much. I would be honored to join,"** She said excitedly and Cloudjumper could only watch as she went to help Hiccup dismount from Toothless. He knew in that moment he had just found a life long friend in the most peculiar place, and he had never before felt more grateful.

* * *

 **3.) The Changing**

A horrid smell spread throughout the cave and Cloudjumper along with the other two dragons wrinkled their noses in disgust. None of them could figure out where the smell was coming from. Or why Hiccup wouldn't stop crying. Cloudjumper went over to the infant and was immediately assaulted by the smell. His nose wrinkled once again, but he would brave through it if it meant Hiccup would be fine. He looked Hiccup over and saw that his diaper was full. (Paradise had been training him on human terms).

He immediately knew what that meant. Hiccup needed to be changed, but Cloudjumper had no idea how to do it. Sure he could get rid of the diaper, but then Hiccup would be left naked in the frigid air. Which was something he wasn't going to allow. He glanced at Paradise for help, but she seemed just as confused. Apparently he was on his own with this one. He quickly tried to think of a solution, and immediately remembered that there was pool that had a flowing current. Gently Cloudjumper scooped Hiccup up being mindful of the diaper as he took off. With a befuddled Paradise holding Toothless flowing close behind.

Cloudjumper flew through the sanctuary to an empty tunnel, and immediately he glided down to the pools edge. The pool itself was made from a crack in the ice, but it was completely safe. Although Cloudjumper knew he couldn't keep Hiccup in the water for long. Even if he was going to heat it up with his fire.

He could feel Paradise stare on him, but he ignored it for the time being. Quickly Cloudjumper discarded Hiccup's diaper and his nose immediately wrinkled in disgust before he turned his head, and heated up the water. Once he made sure the temperature was alright. He gently picked Hiccup up, and put his lower half in the circulating water. He watched as Toothless ran around Paradise and towards them. He sniffed the water and immediately swatted at it playfully, and Cloudjumper couldn't help but chuckle. Once he was sure Hiccup was clean Cloudjumper lifted him from the water, and wrapped Hiccup immediately in his lower wings. He turned towards Paradise, and saw that she had a compassionate look in her eyes.

 **"Paradise, I need you to go find something that can be used as a make shift diaper for Hiccup,"** Cloudjumper said staring at his closest friend, and immediately the Nadder nodded her head before taking off. Which left Cloudjumper alone with Hiccup and Toothless. Although the Night Fury seemed to be more interested in his reflection than his surroundings. Cloudjumper turned his head towards Hiccup, and saw that the child was snuggling into his chest. Which caused Cloudjumper's heart to burst with joy. Hiccup was starting to see him as a parent, and Cloudjumper was beyond glad at the thought.

He turned his head when he heard someone land beside him, and saw Paradise holding a couple leaves in her mouth. She gently put them down, and Cloudjumper nodded his head in appreciation.

 **"Thank you Paradise,"** He said sincerely.

 **"My pleasure,"** She responded in kind. Cloudjumper turned his attention back to Hiccup, and immediately set to work on making him a diaper. Once he was done Hiccup seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, but hopefully in time he would get used to it. He gently put Hiccup on Paradise's back. Before turning his attention to the sullied diaper. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

 **"Now time for the unpleasant part,"** Cloudjumper muttered while pick up the diaper with his back foot, and as he took off he was followed by the laughter of Paradise and the giggling of Hiccup. He had never felt more complete.

* * *

 **4.) First Cold**

Cloudjumper watched worried as Hiccup sniffles. The poor infant had caught the common cold. Which wasn't that surprising because they had been living in the Arctic environment for almost 2 months. In all honesty Cloudjumper was shocked Hiccup hadn't gotten sick sooner. Even though he was glad Hiccup seemed to have a strong immune system. Unfortunately however Toothless seemed to have gotten ill as well, and Paradise had left a week before for a secret errand. Which Cloudjumper couldn't even fathom what it could be. Which meant that he all alone.

Cloudjumper turned his attention to opening of his cave, and saw another male Stormcutter standing there. Cloudjumper couldn't help but frown in confusion, and the male seemed to understand what it meant, because he hurriedly explained why he was there.

 **"I'm sorry for intruding, but I heard that your Hatchling's were sick, and I thought you could take them to Gra'zurk,"** The male explained and Cloudjumper tilted his head to the side.

 **"Who's Gra'zurk?"** Cloudjumper asked.

 **"Gra'zurk is our healer. He lives in a cave in the tunnel just south of the Alpha,"** The male said and Cloudjumper nodded his head in understanding. He turned to look at his son's, and saw that Hiccup was red and shivering. While Toothless was a dark grey instead of his normal midnight black. Cloudjumper looked back up to ask who the male was, but saw that he was gone.

Cloudjumper turned his gaze back to his children, and knew that the mysterious male was right in telling him. Although he couldn't believe that Dragon Mountain had a healer and he hadn't known about it. Quickly scooping up his two children he took off. As he flew through the main chamber Cloudjumper tried to remember what the male had said. He flew above his Alpha and immediately looked south, and there it was. A medium sized tunnel heading to Gra'zurk. Cloudjumper immediately turned and swooped down towards the tunnel.

Though because of his size he had to walk the rest of the way once entering the tunnel. He easily put Hiccup and Toothless onto his back before going further. Cloudjumper was hoping that the male hadn't been lying to him, but he was holding onto the hope that he hadn't. As Cloudjumper went further and further into the tunnel. He could feel his son's shivering, and immediately Cloudjumper wanted to head back, but he knew that he couldn't. Partly because it would have been a wasted trip if he didn't see it through to the end. He also knew it would take longer for him to backtrack, because he couldn't turn around in the small tunnel. So onward he went.

About halfway through Cloudjumper could smell the familiar scents of medicinal herbs. Another couple of turns brought Cloudjumper into a rather large cavern. He observed all the hanging plants from the ceiling, and all the makeshift tools laying on an ice block. Cloudjumper turned his head towards the center of the cavern, and he saw Gra'zurk for the first time, and he couldn't help but thank Vrtra, because Gra'zurk was a Prickleboggle. One of the most renowned healing dragons in the known Archipelago.

Gra'zurk turned his gaze towards him, and Cloudjumper immediately moved further into the cavern. When he was relatively close to Gra'zurk the Prickleboggle finally spoke.

 **"What is the issue?"** He asked kindly, and Cloudjumper relaxed at the tone. He turned his head and gently grabbed Hiccup and Toothless being mindful of his teeth. Cloudjumper gently put them on the ground, and the two immediately went into each other seeking warmth.

 **"My children are sick, and I don't know how to make them better. I was told you could help,"** Cloudjumper said hopefully.

 **"Of course I can. Now from what I can see all they have is a pretty bad case of the common cold. It might have already advanced into the earlier stages of the Avian Flu, but I know just the thing to help them,"** Gra'zurk said in his calm and kind voice. Which caused Cloudjumper to lose some of the tension in his body. **"Just sit back and wait while I get the needed ingredients."**

Cloudjumper simply nodded, and turned his gaze to Hiccup and Toothless. The two seemed to be finding some comfort in one another, but Cloudjumper could tell that they were cold, and hopefully Gra'zurk could break their fevers. He looked up when the sound of clanking was in front of him. He watched curiously as Gra'zurk crushed herbs into two separate bowls. Before adding his own plasma to the bowls. Cloudjumper looked at the now drinkable ingredients, and glanced at Gra'zurk with a questioning stare.

 **"I put** **echinacea** , **and** **wormwood root each into the two bowls. Before I added my plasma. Which should quicken the healing process quite a bit,"** Gra'zurk explained and Cloudjumper nodded in understanding. Cloudjumper watched as Gra'zurk carefully picked up one of the bowls, and fed it to Hiccup. The little infant seemed to not like it at first, but seemed to know that he had to drink it. Once he was finished, Gra'zurk proceeded onto Toothless.

Once he was done Cloudjumper couldn't believe how much better the two already looked. He looked up and met Gra'zurk's kind gaze. **"Thank you so much Gra'zurk,"** Cloudjumper said but Gra'zurk shook his head.

 **"You don't need to thank me my friend. I am only doing my job,"** He said and Cloudjumper dipped his head in understanding. Cloudjumper then once again grabbed Hiccup and Toothless gently, and put them back on his neck. He turned his gaze back to Gra'zurk, but saw that the Prickleboggle was gone, and Cloudjumper simply turned around and left the cavern.

Knowing that he would always be thankful to Gra'zurk. As well as knowing that no matter how hard it got. Or how difficult it was to raise a Human child. He would never give up on Hiccup, because the young boy was his son in all but blood, and Cloudjumper could never imagine giving that up.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked the chapter. I decided to instead of making it a multi chapter update about Cloudjumper getting through the trial and tribulations of figuring out how exactly to take care of a Human baby. That instead it be one chapter, and it be one event after another. Though the next chapter will have a one year old Hiccup, and it will involve him figuring out he was different from his family. (Obviously)._

 _Also, for the questions revolving around Paradise. No, she is not going to be Cloudjumper's mate. She will be like a mother figure to Hiccup and Toothless because I feel like they should have one, and I never said Cloudjumper had to raise Hiccup and Toothless alone. Just that he couldn't find a mate until they are both mature. (Which means until Hiccup is at the most 21)._

 _I also want to state that should anyone wish to help me create a name for The Bewilderbeast they can, because in chapters to come Hiccup will call him by his name._

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The First Flight**

 _One Year Later..._

Cloudjumper watched worried as Hiccup waddles near The Bewilderbeast's lake. He was well aware of the fact that the great king wouldn't let Hiccup be harmed so close to his presence, but Cloudjumper couldn't help but worry. Mostly because Hiccup had just started learning how to walk. Although he was learning quickly, Cloudjumper didn't like Hiccup being so near to things he could fall into. Not to mention the fact that Hiccup's 'shadow' was going to be taught how to fly soon. Cloudjumper wasn't sure his anxiety could reach a higher level. He didn't want either of his children so close to danger, but Cloudjumper knew that he would have to let them. Especially if he wanted them to grow up and be strong individuals. Although that didn't mean he had to like it.

Cloudjumper watched as Toothless gently steered his brother away from the water, and towards Cloudjumper. Hiccup seeing his adoptive father immediately brightened, and starting waddling faster towards him. Which unfortunately meant that he didn't see the uplifted root. Which caused him to trip over it, and crash into the ground. Which immediately caused Cloudjumper and Paradise, who had been flying overhead, to shoot over to him. Once reaching his son Cloudjumper saw that Hiccup was relatively unscathed, and was luckily not crying. He saw that Hiccup was leaning against Toothless head, and Cloudjumper was glad that Toothless presence was comforting his brother. Even if they both couldn't really talk yet. They always seemed to calm down by the others mere presence.

Cloudjumper dipped his head and nuzzled Hiccup gently. Which caused the young boy to gurgle happily. Paradise repeated the action, and Hiccup seemed to be enjoying their attention, but soon enough he got up again wanting to explore. Cloudjumper watched the small waddling form of his son, and knew that when Hiccup grew older, and Toothless learned how to fly. That the two of them would be the biggest adventurers in the whole of the Archipelago.

 **"I will never fully understand those two,"** Paradise said softly with a slight tilt of her head. Though Cloudjumper couldn't help but chuckle.

 **"I don't think anyone will, and that's just fine,"** He said as he and Paradise watched Hiccup waddle. With Toothless being his shadow, and Cloudjumper couldn't help but believe that although he couldn't understand them at times. That at least Hiccup and Toothless would always have one another, because they seemed to understand each other perfectly.

Which was just fine with him.

* * *

 **"Toothless slow down,"** Paradise shouted following the excited Night Fury towards The Updraft Valley. Which mostly consisted of two ledges parallel to one another. That were connected and made a peninsula around a cove. Which conveniently made air currents strong enough for Hatchling's to learn how to fly.

Cloudjumper hearing the shout turned his attention to the young Night Fury, and couldn't help but chuckle lowly. Cloudjumper remembered when he was that excited to learn how to fly, and he Paradise knew that feeling as well, but he also knew how dangerous a Hatchling's first flight could be. Which meant that Cloudjumper knew exactly why Paradise was acting like a overprotective mother hen. He watched as the Nadder finally got him to calm, and Cloudjumper unconsciously made sure that Hiccup was still close to him. The infant was wrapped loosely in a yak fur blanket that Paradise had found. Where she found it, she wouldn't tell him, but Cloudjumper was glad for it.

Cloudjumper couldn't help but observe the other parents and their Hatchling's, and how they were preparing for their child or children's first flight. The Zippleback's seemed slightly more excited than necessary, but Cloudjumper knew they had a tendency to get hyper easier than most other dragons. Besides a Terrible Terror. While the Gronckle's seemed to be the most worried. Cloudjumper watched as one mother Gronckle tried to get her Hatchling to stop playing with a pebble, and make sure the Hatchling was watching her flying technique. Which from what Cloudjumper could see was proving to be futile. He turned his attention to the last species that were there.

Though he already knew the outcome of the last Dragon species he would observe. The Monstrous Nightmare's. They all seemed to proud for their own good. Though Cloudjumper wouldn't judge most Nightmare's on their species stereotype. Or any Dragon specie for that matter, but Cloudjumper knew most of the Nightmare's here, and most of them were very prideful. Almost to the point of being as vain as a Nadder, but more arrogant. He watched as one Nightmare's Hatchling actually snapped at another Hatchling's tail, and instead of the mother scolding it. She instead seemed to puff up with pride. Which Cloudjumper couldn't fathom in the slightest, but he would never fully understand the species. So he never really tried to think to hard about it.

He turned his gaze back to _his_ own Hatchling, and Paradise. Who seemed to be trying to get Toothless to calm down enough so she could watch and wait for the right updraft. Cloudjumper could tell that Hiccup was squirming in his blanket to sit up, and as gently as he could. Cloudjumper lifted the infant and allowed Hiccup to lean against his leg. They both watched as finally the Hatchling's jumped into the currents of air. They were all doing horrible. Which was to be expected, but Toothless seemed the one that was having the most trouble. Which Paradise seemed to notice if her taking off towards him was anything to go by. Cloudjumper watched as Paradise clicked to get the Night Fury's attention, and the young Dragon looked at her with confusion.

Once seeing that she got Toothless attention. Paradise extended her wings to their full extent, and allowed the wind to keep her in the air. Which Toothless copied although a little hesitantly. Once his wings were fully extended Paradise showed him how to stay in the air by himself, by flapping. Toothless followed immediately, and Cloudjumper couldn't believe how fast he was learning. Cloudjumper looked down onto Hiccup, and saw that the young boy was watching his brother in awe.

Soon enough Paradise and Toothless were gliding over the water, and back up the rocky wall. Cloudjumper could tell that the other mothers were jealous. Simply because Toothless was a natural, and Cloudjumper had never been so proud. He watched as Toothless glided down to land before him and Hiccup. With Paradise close behind. She nuzzled the young Night Fury lovingly.

 **"That was amazing Toothless. You're a natural,"** She said lovingly and Toothless seemed to puff up like he was a king. Cloudjumper followed Paradise's previous action and nuzzled his son.

 **"Yes it was quite impressive indeed,"** He said, and glanced down at Hiccup who was looking at the ledge with a slight frown. Cloudjumper immediately understood what Hiccup wanted, and couldn't help but frown sadly. Paradise seeing his look glanced down at Hiccup, and she to started to frown sadly. Toothless sensing his family's sudden change of mood turned to see his adoptive father and mother looking at his brother. Toothless stared at Hiccup, and immediately understood what the stares meant. His brother couldn't fly like him or any other Dragon for that matter. Which made Toothless quite sad at the thought. He licked his brother on the cheek which caused Hiccup to giggle. Toothless looked up at his parents, and saw that they were thinking along the same lines.

If only they knew that in a few short years. That would all change.

* * *

 _I hope I did an okay job at writing the family scenes for this one. I also hope it wasn't to short._

 _Review Responses:_

 _coyoteprime1100: First of all thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot to me. I also completely agree with your idea about Hiccup's clothing when he is old enough. I was thinking about it being Dragon Skin as a sign of his allegiance to the Dragon's, but with a few Viking aspects here and there. Again, thank you for your kind words, and I do love your idea's and I am glad you share them with me._

 _midnightsky0612: Thank you also for your kind words, and I'm glad that you see Cloudjumper being such a good father. Which means I'm doing my job, and making his character a loving and protective father. Thanks!_

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Doubts of a Human Boy in a Dragon's World**

Hiccup rushed through Dragon Mountain like the wind itself. The now 8 year old boy was running to his mentor. Hiccup rushed down the steep hill that led to the great kings lake. Hiccup had never seen a Dragon as big as Melchior. Not even his father was as big as the king. Which Hiccup guessed probably had something to do with him being king. Melchior was also the wisest Dragon he had ever had the opportunity to talk with, and Hiccup really needed his guidance right now.

As the young boy stopped near the waters edge. He couldn't help but look up at the Dragon's in flight above him, and Hiccup felt jealousy bubble up inside of him. Why couldn't he be like them? Why couldn't he fly? Why couldn't he be like his family?

The questions and self doubt plagued his mind, and made Hiccup doubt himself. Which was something he didn't like to do. Hiccup had been taught by his father and mother. That no matter how different he may be, no matter how much people teased him. He was extraordinary and unique in his own way, and that his family loved him no matter what, but now. Now Hiccup felt like his uniqueness was making him pay. Hiccup was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his mentor raise slightly out of the water. Until his wise and kind voice cut through the air.

 **"What is the matter my child?"** Melchior asked, and Hiccup jumped slightly. The young boy looked up into Melchior's kind eyes, and responded.

 **"My father and mother took my brother out hunting, but they didn't take me. Why?"** Hiccup asked and Hiccup swore he thought he saw sadness flash in the kings eyes, but before Melchior could respond Hiccup continued. **"I mean I know that I don't have wings, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to hunt. Right?"**

 **"Hiccup, you and I both know that you are unique. More so than any other Dragon in my Sanctuary, but you and I also know that your uniqueness comes with a price. Am I right?"** Melchior said softly, and Hiccup looked at him with sadness swirling in his green eyes. The Bewilderbeast knew that Hiccup was trying to not let himself become jealous. Which Melchior was glad about, but he couldn't help but feel that Hiccup had a right to be angry. Although Melchior knew Cloudjumper and Paradise meant no harm by what they did. He also knew that they probably should have told Hiccup they would do something with him afterwards. Melchior had watched the infant turn into an inquisitive mind, but with a caring soul. He hated to see Hiccup doubting his worth. So Melchior did the only thing that came to mind. He lowered his head for Hiccup to get up on one of his tusks. The young boy once realising what he wanted quickly climbed up onto one.

 **"You are right Melchior, but I just don't know how to prove my worth,"** Hiccup said as the Great King moved deeper into his lake.

 **"Hiccup you don't need to prove your worth to your family. They will love you no matter what, and besides that your time will come Hiccup. I promise you that,"** Melchior said in his deep rumbling voice. Hiccup stared into the Kings ice blue eyes, and saw that he wasn't lying. Hiccup could feel hope break through the doubt, and he couldn't help but grin.

 **"Thank you my king,"** Hiccup said softly, and the Great King bowed his head for Hiccup to hop off. As Hiccup moved away from the lake, and the King was lowering himself. Hiccup heard the Kings reply that only made his grin grow.

 **"You're welcome my rizh."**

Hiccup finally felt his doubt disappear, and strength he never knew he had surface. He turned to look back at Melchior, and saw that the King had baby dragons fluttering near his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Which caused Hiccup's resolve to solidify. He would become the best he could be. For the name of his King, and his family.

He would learn how to fly.

* * *

 _I know it's short, but I wanted it that way, and yes the Kings name is from the Bible. If that offends anyone I'm sorry that wasn't my intention, and yes Rizh is a word in another language, but I won't tell you what it means yet. Although I guess you could find out by yourself. Although no matter how short it was, I hope you liked it._

 _Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


End file.
